Po škole
by SallyPejr
Summary: Profesor Moriarty a jeho studentka Molly Hoooperová spolu mají velice nepovolený vztah... (pokud nedošlo z náznaku, tak po lopatě - spí spolu...užíjte si čtení)


Třídou se rozlehne zvonění ukončující páteční vyučování i hodinu profesora Moriartyho.

„Než odejdete." křikne profesor na balící se třídu. „Ti z vás, co mi ještě neodevzdali esej, mají v pondělí poslední termín, tak na to nezapomeňte nebo vás nenechám projít. Slečno Hooperová, vy tady ještě počkejte, mám na vás pár dotazů." řekne profesor, než se vrátí za katedru a začne si uklízet věci.

Chvíli to trvá, ale nakonec zůstane ve třídě jen Moriarty a trochu nejistě se tvářící brunetka ve školní uniformě.

„Pojď blíž, Molly." pokyne jí profesor rukou a dívka poslechne. „Včera jsem tě viděl, jak flirtuješ s jedním mladíkem a dneska zase. Kdo je to?" zeptá se Moriarty klidně.

„Mike. Mike Stamford." odpoví Molly skoro neslyšně s pohledem zabořeným do země.

„A jak sis myslela, že zareaguju, když něco takového uvidím?" ptá se profesor dál.

„Nijak." špitne Molly. „Myslela jsem, že nic neuděláte, protože-" dívka se zavrtí a nejistě přešlápne.

„Protože?" vybídne ji profesor k pokračování.

„Protože si mě už skoro měsíc a půl nevšímáte." řekne Molly trochu rozčíleně. „A když za vámi příjdu, tak mě vyhodíte a radši si vodíte o kabinetu jiné holky, tak jsem- tak jsem-"

„Tak jsi chtěla zkusit štěstí jinde." doplní ji Moriarty. „Ale to ti nevýjde, protože ty seš moje malá holčička, je to jasné? Jsou věci, které můžeš dělat jenom se mnou a s nikým jiným, je to jasné?"

„Ano." přikývne Molly na souhlas.

„Ano co?"

„Ano, pane." opraví se Molly okamžitě.

„Hodná holka." usměje se Moriarty. „Pojď sem." dodá a poklepe si na nohu.

Hooperová okamžitě poslechne a obkročmo si sedne profesorovi na kolena.

„Takže tobě se po mně stýskalo?" zeptá se profesor tiše, zatímco rukama zajede pod dívčinu sukni a chytne ji za zadek.

„Ano, pane. Strašně se mi stýskalo." odpoví mu Molly.

„A myslela sis, že si místo tebe vodím do kabinetu jiné? Žárlila jsi?"

„Na všechny. Na každou, co šla dovnitř." přizná se Molly s rudými tvářemi. „Myslela jsem, že už o mě nestojíte."

„Copak můžu nestát o svou malou holčičku?" pousměje se Moriarty a přitáhne si Molly blíž, aby jí mohl šeptat do ucha. „Jsi ráda, že jsi tady se mnou? Máš radost?" zeptá se tiše.

„Mám radost." odpoví mu Molly šeptem.

„A co uděláš proto, abych měl taky radost?" ptá se Moriarty dál.

Na zlomek vteřiny Molly strne, ale vzápětí se pohne - jedním pohybem sleze z profesorova klína a klekne si před něj.

Moriarty se ani nehne, když mu dívka začne rozepínat kalhoty a vytáhne na světo světa jeho ztopořený penis. Nepohne se, ani když ho Molly začne masírovat nebo když ho vezme do úst. Jen sedí s pusou pevně zavřenou a rukama zaťatýma do svých stehen a sleduje studentku před sebou.

Molly v tomhle nemá v podstatě žádnou praxi, ale i tak jí netrvá moc dlouho, než profesora dovede k orgasmu.

Dívka sebou překvapeně trhne, když má najednou plnou pusu semene a skoro jí zaskočí, ale nakonec vše spolkne, i když to má příšernou chuť. Sedne si na paty a hřbetem ruky si utře pusu, než vzhlédne ke svému profesorovi.

„Máte radost? Pane?" zeptá se Molly tichým hlasem.

„Obrovskou radost." usměje se Moriarty. „Moje malá holčička mi udělala obrovskou radost. A když se mnou půjde do kabinetu, tak jí ukážu, jak velkou radost mi udělala."

Přesun ze třídy do kabinetu profesora Moriartyho netrval moc dlouho. Molly se trochu zvědavě rozhlédne, ale v místnosti se od její poslední návštěvy nic nezměnilo. Spousta polic plných knih, stůl přeplněný papíry, jedna židle a pohovka.

Moriarty položí svoje věci na stůl a sebere Molly její tašku.

„Hodně jsem svou holčičku zanedbával a ona mi teď udělala velkou radost, takže si teď může vybrat, co by ráda." řekne Moriarty tiše. „Řekni, Molly, co chceš, abych ti proved?"

„Já- já nevím." hlesne Molly překvapeně nad nečekanou nabídkou.

„Dám ti čas na přemýšlenou." poví jí profesor. „Ty se tady teď svlékneš, pěkně pomalu, nemáme kam a proč spěchat. A během toho si rozmyslíš, co bys ráda. A pokud na nic nepříjdeš, tak si vyberu já. Rozumíš tomu?"

„Ano, pane." přikývne Molly.

„Hodná holka." usměje se profesor a sedne si na pohovku, aby se mohl dívat.

Pohne se teprve ve chvíli, kdy je Molly úplně nahá a na hromádku svého oblečení odkládá krajkové kalhotky. Postaví se před dívku a přejede jí rukama po bocích.

„Už ses rozmyslela, co chceš?" zeptá se Moriarty tiše.

„Chtěla bych vás nahého, pane." řekne Molly nejistě s červenými tvářemi. „A chtěla bych, aby- ne opatrně." zakončí dívka skoro neslyšně a tváře jí úplně hoří.

Profesor se jen pousměje a během chvíle se pousměje, ale přesto se svým oblekem zachází velice opatrně.

„Na pohovku." řekne Moriarty rozkazovačně a mávne rukou požadovaným směrem.

Molly si skousne ret a sedne si, hnědé oči upřené na svého vyučujícího.

„Ne sednout. Kleknout. A čelem ke zdi." zamračí se Moriarty.

„Omlouvám se." hlesne Molly a poslechne.

„Špatně." řekne jí Moriarty a přejde k ní. „Kolena až na kraj sedačky. Předloktí a ruce na opěradlo." instruuje dívku do mírného předklonu. Postaví se za ni a rukama přejíždí po jejích bocích a stehnech.

„Takže ty chceš, abych nebyl opatrný?" zeptá se Moriarty a přitiskne se boky k dívčinu zadku.

„Ano, pane." šeptne Molly a trochu se na místě zavrtí.

„Chceš, abych na tebe byl zlý?"

„A-ano, pane."

„To je dobře. Chci na tebe být zlý za to, jak flirtuješ s Mikem Stamfordem. To hodné holky nedělají. Měla bys za to dostat na holou, co ty na to?"

„A-ano, pane." vzdychne Molly a vzápětí skoro vyjekne, když ji Moriarty plácne přes zadek.

„Deset ran. To by mohl být dostatečný trest za tvé chování." usoudí profesor. „Dostaneš deset ran a budeš je počítat." S těmi slovy Molly znovu uhodí, až se kabinetem rozlehne plesavý zvuk.

„Jedna." řekne Molly tiše a vzápětí a vzápětí příjde druhá rána. „Dva. Tři. Čtyř-čtyři. Pět." počítá Molly se zavřenýma očima, když rány ustanou. Udiveně zvedne hlavu a ohlédne se.

Profesor jednou rukou mne její zčervenalý a na dotek citlivý zadek a dívá se na ni.

„Říkám si, jestli je to trest, když se ti to líbí." řekne Moriarty skoro zamyšleně, ale pak se pousměje. „Druhá půlka na druhou půlku, maličká." oznámí, než Molly znovu uhodí.

„Š-šest." vzdychne dívka a v hlase jí zní trošku bolesti a o dost víc spokojenosti. „Sedm. Bože, osm. Devět. Deset." počítá dívka rány svého trestu.

„Připravená na svou odměnu?" zeptá se Moriarty a pevně stiskne její zadek, čímž z dívky vyloudí tiché syknutí.

„Ano, pane. Prosím, udělejte to, prosím." škemrá studentka.

Moriarty ji jednou rukou chytne za zadek a druhou na vede svůj už nějakou chvíli opět ztvrdlý penis. Jen po žalud zajede dovnitř a chce i druhou rukou Molly chytit za zadek, ale ta mu nedá čas. Přesune svou váhu dozadu a v jednou rychlém a plynulém pohybu je Moriaty vevnitř až po kořen.

„Bože." hlesne Moriarty tiše. „Jak chceš." dodá a pevně Molly chytí za boky, aby mu nemohla uhnout.

Na moment jsou oba skoro nehybní, ale vzápětí začne profesor rychle a hrubě přirážet. Molly nemůže dělat nic, jen tiše sténat a zkusit najít ještě lepší úhel. Trvá to jen chvíli, několik minut, kdy se kabinetem ozývá jen tiché sténání a pleskání jednoho těla o druhé, než Molly dojde k orgasmu.

„Bože!" vyjekne dívka a celá se prohne, než padne hlavou na předloktí. Třesou se jí kolena, ale profesor ji drží, takže nespadla.

Během chvíle vyvrcholí i Moriarty.

Pevně chytne Molly kolen pasu a pořád v ní se otočí, takže profesor sedí na pohovce a dívka jemu na klíně. Molly trochu sykne, když dosedne, čímž profesorovi vykouzlí ve tváři úsměv.

„Jsi moje hodná holčička, je to jasné?" zeptá se jí Moriarty tiše. „Jsi moje a nikdo jiný se tě nebude dotýkat, ani na to nebude myslet, je to jasné?"

„Ano, pane." špitne Molly poslušně.


End file.
